Oopsie Baby
by Meginatree
Summary: Sometimes listening to a friend can be a bad thing. Especially when alcohol is added. SYNLET. Thanks to Niwatori Vori for the name correction.
1. What Could Go Wrong?

Disclaimer: The Incredibles do not belong to me. Brad Bird and Pixar claim that. Wendy however is a different story.

Oppsie, Baby.

Chapter 1: What could happen?

"Come on Vi," a voice wheedled

"No Wendy. Just…no, okay?"

Wendy pouted, flipping a blonde curl out of her eyes, "But it's the end of the semester. And we still haven't managed to properly celebrate your birthday yet. It'll be fun I promise."

But Violet wasn't giving in, "And remind me how getting completely wasted is fun?"

Wendy rolled her eyes in response, letting her tiny form flop down onto Violet's bed, "Because there is no way in heck that you can call yourself a bona fide college girl without going to at least one party. And what's the harm to getting a tiny bit drunk ever now and again?"

Now it was Violet's turn to roll her eyes, "This coming from the girl that woke up in bed with three, count 'em, three guys."

Wendy smirked, "Well I can't say I didn't have fun."

"Ew! _Wendy!_" Violet shrieked, throwing her a look of disgust, "That was too much information and you know it."

Small shoulders clad in the pale blue straps of a tight top shrugged, "Well at least I was living Vi. You can't keep yourself locked up all the time, studying your time away. Honestly girl sometimes you have no sense of adventure!"

_If only she knew, _Violet thought to herself, _no sense of adventure, humph. All the shit I've gone through over the years kinda destroyed that sense._

"Pretty please Vi?" Wendy tried again, "Pretty please with a cherry on top? Just one night, just one party. Pwease."

Violet rubbed the bridge of her nose, her dark hair falling forward. "If I say yes, will you leave me alone?"

Instantly Wendy was up. The short blonde bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, her hands clapping together, as her blue eyes twinkled in merriment. "Oh yes Vi. Just one night and then I'll leave you alone. I promise."

Violet sighed, closing her purple eyes momentarily. She was going to regret this… "Fine I'll go."

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of a very loud and piercing squeal coupled with the tight hug she suddenly found herself in. The raven haired woman couldn't help but giggle slightly as her friend began to bounce around the room, her voice a non-stop babble.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Vi! You won't regret this, no sirey. I'll make sure this is the bestest of nights ever." And on she went as she bounded from Violet's room, into the busy dorm hallway.

Grinning in a sort of bemused, what-have-I-gotten-myself-into way, Violet quietly shut the door, before leaning against it. Slowly but surely she could feel the beginnings of a headache forming.

Biting the edge of her lip, Violet tugged down the short hem of the black dress she wore, wishing she hadn't had listened to Wendy before. The music was a thumping annoyance in her head, irritating the small headache she had. She didn't belong here; a blind person could see that. Her slender fingers gripped the cocktail she had been given, her pale pink lips taking a small sip.

Letting the liquid slip down her throat, she glanced around the room, searching for her blonde friend. Of course as soon as they had entered the club, Wendy had run off, into the great throng of people on the dance floor. Well maybe not straight away. That was being a bit harsh. They had stuck together long enough so that Violet had managed to get a few drinks into her.

And then Wendy was off, twirled away from handsome guy, and Wendy's current "hunk of the moment". Though, Violet thought to herself as she spotted her friend, he may have some competition. Wendy bopped away to the music; surround by a few guys, completely carefree, a complete opposite to Violet.

Violet let the last few drops of alcohol slide down her throat, glancing at the empty glass with contemplation. Well what really was the worst thing that could happen? Unaware to the eyes that stared hungrily at her the twenty-one-year-old sashayed towards the bar. Placing her cocktail glass on the bar top, she ordered a shot of whisky, downing it as soon as she received it, wincing at the unfamiliar burn. What's the worst that could happen after all? She was a super in the end. And a pretty good one at that. Nothing would go wrong.

At least that's what she thought, until she woke up to find one pair of very blue eyes staring at her, eyes that she had only glimpsed behind a black mask before.

**AN: **So how was it?


	2. Staring Games

Disclaimer: The Incredibles do not belong to me. Brad Bird and Pixar claim that. Wendy however is a different story.

Oppsie, Baby

Chapter 2: Staring Games.

Violet gave a squeal and promptly rolled out of the bed, landing in a very undignified huddle on the floor. Mr blue-eyes continued to stare at her, now with a grin of bemusement. She stared back, only the top of her head visible as she peeped over the mattress. She watched as confusion clouded the man's face, and began to wonder if he'd caught on.

Quickly she found herself pinned to the floor, only a thin sheet separating her from touching the man's bare skin. He studied her features intensely before giving a low growl and throwing himself off of her. Violet kept her eyes focused on the ceiling as he walked around attempting to find his pants. Sure she had slept with the guy, but for Christ sakes she was _drunk!_

Managing to regain her voice, Violet sat up clinging to the sheet. She kept her eyes averted still wary about than guy and his pantlessness. She coughed slightly, clearing her throat before speaking, "Sooo….how _are_ you doing Syndrome?"

"Don't call me that." Came the reply.

"Why not?" Violet shot back, "It is your name isn't it? _Syn-dro-me,_" Violet drew the syllables on the last word out, tasting them on her tongue.

"Not anymore," Syndrome replied, voice slightly muffled. Violet glanced over at him and was relieved he was wearing pants. _Though he has lost that paunch he had, not to mention gained a really nice set of ab- No_, she mentally scolded herself; _we are so not going there. Remember he's the enemy!_

Violet looked up, only to see the slightly confused stare of Syndrome. Feeling of bold she spoke again. "So if your name's not Syndrome, than what is it?"

"…Buddy."

Violet snorted. Then she laughed

"What?" Buddy growled.

"Sorry I just can't help it," Violet managed to say between giggles, "But _Buddy?_"

"What's wrong with my name?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Violet smirked, "It's just not a name I would picture you with. It's too…too…normal. Not really a name for a super villain."

"_Former_ villain."

"Whatever."

Buddy said nothing in response, merely staring at the willowy black haired super. Feeling awkward Violet stared back, forcing her usual shyness away. She was not going to back down. If Syn-_Buddy_ wanted a staring contest he was going to get one.

Mentally Violet pattered herself on the back as the ex-villain was the first to break the gaze, a slight blush grazing his cheeks. Realising why he was most likely blushing, Violet blushed to, attempting to wrap the sheet around her some more.

A few minutes passed in silence, Violet turning her gaze to stare at the cracks in the ceiling. When she looked down again, Buddy was checking his watch. After doing so he swore almost silently and began to search the room for his top.

After finding his top (stuffed between two chair cushions) he pulled it on and proceeded towards the door. Halfway there he paused, and turned to Violet, who had made her way onto the bed, now clutching a large pillow as well as her sheet. His voice was almost silent "You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

Violet snorted, flipping a lock of her hair out her eyes as she responded, "Yeah because I'm going to totally go around telling everyone that I, a superhero, went and slept with you, a supervillain. Sorry _ex_-villain. Not to mention that you're Mr Incredible's, my dad, biggest enemy." Violet sighed rubbing her forehead as she continued, "Of course I'm not telling anyone."

Buddy paused. Obviously those ideas hadn't occurred to him, "Ah…well that's…good." And with that he left the hotel room.

With a sigh Violet flopped onto her back, letting the sheet slip slightly. With a groan she hit herself on the forehead, holding back the swears that wanted to slip from her lips. What in Hell's Bells had she done! Honestly, she had thought she was better than that.

Another hit to her forehead, and Violet sat up and began to search for her clothes. It was getting late and Wendy would most likely be looking for her seeing as she was the usually supplier of painkillers for the blonde's hangovers. Not to mention the fact that she had class in an hour, she thought to herself as she glanced at the wall clock.

In fifteen minutes she was dressed, blocking the thoughts of curiosity that occurred because of some of the creative places that she had found her clothes. Without a glance behind her she left the room, and then proceeded to leave the hotel. She'd think about the whole debacle later. Right now she had stuff to do.

**AN:** So Vi thinks Buddy's name is funny and I finally begin to get this supposed plot into motion.


	3. Who, what, when

Disclaimer: The Incredibles do not belong to me. Brad Bird and Pixar claim that. Wendy however is a different story.

Oppsie Baby

Chapter 3: Who, what, when.

A month passed and Violet thought little about what had happened. She buried herself in her studies, refusing Wendy's attempts to get her back out on the party scene, occasionally calling home to reassure her family that everything was fine.

But it wasn't. Late at night the thoughts would come, blurry memories of a night that Violet didn't even remember. So did that make them memories or just her imagination? Violet wasn't sure. And frankly she was usually too stuffed to care. Most nights she'd just roll over and fall asleep and on the few times that failed, she turning on her i-Pod, drowning out the thoughts with music.

So Violet skipped along, happily denying the fact that yes she had gone out and yes she had gotten drunk. And most importantly denying the fact that she had slept with a man that had attempted to destroy her life and in fact had rectified it. And that worked just fine, at least until on certain day.

Violet was late. Late, _late._ Sure it could have just been stress. She had, had a couple of really big tests and assignments. But she knew it wouldn't be that. Mainly due to the fact that life enjoyed screwing with her life. Giving her powers she didn't want, making her use those powers. So therefore in the usually predictability she was pregnant.

And so with a quick trip to the doctors it was confirmed, that she Violet Parr, was soon going to have her own bundle of joy. Yay. She ignored the congratulations the doctor gave her, hurrying from the surgery, thoughts a blur in her mind.

One of the main ones of course was what she was going to tell her family. The other was what she was going to about Syndrome. If she was a different person the other question would be whether or not to actually keep the baby.

But Violet had already knew the answer to that question. Abortion was unthinkable; she would never be able to go through with that, the pain and the endless what ifs. Adoption was possible but if she was going to carry a child for nine months and then actually bring it into the world she was going to keep it.

So the question was who to tell first.

* * *

It was late when Violet finally managed to rack up the courage to make a call. Her mobile sat in her hand as she entered the number before entering the call. Putting it to her ear it rang once, before she disconnected.

Take two shaky breathes, Violet re-dialled, allowing the phone to ring to the answer phone. Listening to the recording Violet took two more breathes, followed before a gulp and then finally Violet spoke, tucking a strand of her black hair behind one ear as she did.

"Hello," a pause, "It's me Violet. I need to speak to you. Badly. Call me back please. It's important."

Finishing her message, Violet ended the call, placing her mobile on her bedside table. Then finally she gave into the sobs that had been threatening her from the time the doctor had come back with her results. Switching off the light, Violet curled into a ball on her bed, letting herself cry like she had when she was younger. Then finally, exhausted, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: **So there's still no plot and I have no idea what I wrote. I guess this is just a filler chapter. Hopefully something of substance will be written soon. But I can't make any promises, as my school load is way heavy. I've got English questions, maths questions, history questions, a geography assignment, and huge science assignment and a play to rehearse for drama. So any writing is done in the few minuscule times when I'm not sleeping of studying. So yeah


End file.
